Pacifistas y genocidas 2: Oscuridad remasterizada
by super legenda
Summary: Un día antes de ir a enfrentar al jefe de Chara, hay una situación muy mala para los héroes: El secuestro de la Científica Real Alphys, y peor aun... uno de ellos la secuestro
1. Secuestro oscuro

**Secuestro oscuro.**

\- H-hola, acá Alphys, antes que nada, quiero agradecer a Mettaton por permitirme decir un reporte en su show- hablo un ser lagarto amarillo.

\- ¡Oh yes! Es que lo que me constaste me dio nervios y a lo grande, por lo que debía permitírtelo obviamente- dijo un robot que estaba al lado de Alphys.

\- Continuando, el Doctor Gaster y yo hemos descubierto que hay unas extrañas zonas repletas de oscuridad a cien km a la redonda, también hemos visto que cuando un humano o un monstruo entra, se volverá una versión oscura y malvada de sí mismo- revelo la científica

Hubo varios gritos en la sala debido a la revelación.

\- Nuestra teoría es que…

Alphys de repente se vio interrumpida cuando la luz en la sala se apagó, hubo varios gritos, varias personas vieron que un ser pequeño y regordete subió al escenario y agarro a la doctora, para después desaparecer, hubo un silencio hasta que…

\- Llamen a Asgore y díganle que Sans el esqueleto ¡Ha raptado a Alphys! - ordeno Mettaton.

 _En el palacio de Asgore._

En una extensa mesa un variopinto grupo estaba charlando mientras comían un buffet.

\- ¿Cómo les va a todos ustedes? – pregunto el rey Asgore.

Esto se los dijo a los invitados: Undyne la capitana de la guardia real, Sans el esquelomico (esqueleto cómico) y Papyrus, el hermano de Sans y segundo al mando de la Guardia real.

\- Muy bien señor, hoy hemos capturado a unos pillos que intentaron colarse en la cocina del castillo, no hace falta decir que fueron bien castigados. - dijo Undyne.

\- ¡TODO ESTA GENIAL SEÑOR DREEMURR! HOY PUSE UN PUESTO DE ESPAGUETTI Y LOGRE LA GENIAL CANTIDAD DE TRES CLIENTES EN DOS HORAS- comento un orgulloso Papyrus.

\- Hasta la columna vertebral de bien- empezó Sans.

\- ¡SANS! – grito Papyrus de mal humor.

\- ¿Qué? Bueno, hoy gane una competencia de cómicos, me dieron la pequeña suma de 50.000 en efectivo- informo el esqueleto.

\- ¡Me alegro Sans! Les debiste dar a los otros competidores una situación "espinazo"- le felicito la reina Toriel.

\- ¡REINA! - grito Papyrus de aún más mal humor.

El teléfono de repente sonó, Asgore fue a atender y a los diez segundos su expresión se ensombreció.

\- ¿Qué pasa papá? – preguntaron Asriel y Frisk.

\- Es que… supongo que Sans no podrá disfrutar mucho de sus 50.000 después de raptar a Alphys.

Hubo un silencio tenso un momento hasta que…

\- ¿Qué? ¿¡QUE!? ¡Sans te voy a matar! - chillo Undyne.

\- Dos cosas, para empezar, yo ya estoy muerto, y segundo… yo no fui- dijo el esqueleto levantando las manos.


	2. En marcha

**En marcha.**

Undyne lanzo una mirada de odio al esqueleto.

\- "Yo no fui" ¿Enserio piensas que me lo voy a creer? ¡Hubo montones de testigos! – grito Undyne a Sans.

Después de eso, Undyne invoco una lanza en su mano y parecía dispuesta a matar a Sans.

\- ¡Undyne! Te ordeno que te detengas – ordeno Asgore.

La capitana miro asustada a Asgore e hizo desaparecer la lanza.

\- Hablaremos civilizadamente acá – dijo el rey.

\- Papa ¿Hace cuanto fue el rapto? – pregunto Frisk.

\- Hace cinco minutos – contesto Asgore.

\- Entonces es imposible que Sans lo haya hecho, porque en ese momento el ya estaba acá – dijo Toriel.

Undyne abrió la boca preparada para decir algo hiriente, pero se dio cuenta que no podía, la reina tenía razón.

\- Esta bien, no fue Sans, pero entonces ¿Quién fue? – pregunto Undyne.

\- Creo que yo puedo responder eso – dijo una voz grave.

En ese momento apareció el co Científico Real Gaster.

\- ¿Qué tiene por decir Dr Gaster? – pregunto Asgore.

Gaster se aclaro la garganta.

\- Verán, Alphys y yo hemos hecho algunas investigaciones sobre extraños sucesos que ocurrieron este mes, nuestra teoría fue que al derrotar a Chara en su dimensión, esta exploto y dejo residuos en nuestra dimensión, Alphys hoy dio una conferencia para decir estas investigaciones, y a lo que quedo del mundo de Chara no le convendría que todos lo sepan – explico Gaster.

Todos se quedaron callados un minuto.

\- Entonces lo que rapto a Alphys ¿Era un ser malvado de otra dimensión? – pregunto Asriel.

Gaster asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿¡Que estamos esperando entonces!? ¡Tenemos que encontrar a esos seres, destruirlos y rescatar a Alphys! – grito Undyne.

Sans, Frisk y Asriel asintieron.

\- Chicos ¿Ustedes me pueden ayudar? ¡Seria la forma perfecta de demostrar su poder después del entrenamiento! Y entrenar mas para esa dimensión con el jefe de Chara.

Los chicos asintieron de nuevo.

\- Un momento ¡No pueden irse así a ese lugar! ¡Necesitan entrenar más! – protesto Toriel.

\- Han entrenado más de un mes, es suficiente – dijo Undyne.

Gaster hizo aparecer unas pócimas de color blanco.

\- Antes de que se vayan, tomen esto, evitara que la oscuridad los infecte y les posea, también con las investigaciones he visto que en donde más oscuridad hay, es en un bosque a 10 km al este, supongo que ahí llevaron a Alphys – les dijo el Dr.

El grupo asintió y tomo las pociones, después de eso se fueron hacia la puerta.

\- Adiós mama, adiós papa – se despidieron Frisk y Asriel.

\- Adiós Paps – se despidió Sans.

\- NOS VEMOS SANS, CUIDATE – se despidió Papyrus.

Cuando salieron del castillo, Undyne les hizo trotar sin descanso, y en media hora llegaron a la entrada del bosque.

\- ¿Están listos? – consulto Undyne.

\- Yo estoy lista para darles una paliza – dijo una voz metálica.

Todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Mettaton.

\- ¡Mettaton! ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Asriel.

\- Es obvio, vengo debido a Sans.

\- Eh hojalata, yo no he sido, ve a preguntar a Asgore – dijo el esqueleto.

Mettaton dio un bufido.

\- ¡Asgore! El es un blandengue, el nunca haría nada contra un amigo – insulto el robot.

Después de decir eso, Mettaton toco un botón que tenía en su cuerpo y se transformo en Mettaton Neo, después dio un gran salto y se puso en el borde del bosque, Frisk sin saber porque, dio un suspiro aliviado.

\- Que raro, tenía la sensación de que pasaría otra cosa – murmuro el humano.

Las cavilaciones del chico se vieron detenidas cuando el robot apunto a todos con un cañón.

 **Mettaton Neo: Ps 30.000.**


End file.
